Deep Breaths
by ALlover29
Summary: Dean kills people as a life choice but what will happen when he gets a partner? hitman!dean hitman!castiel Destiel AU Boy/Boy Don't like don't read. Reviews welcome.
1. Meeting

Deep breath. In. Out. In. Out.

Dean slowed his breathing and unlocked the door. The door made no sound as it swung open and Dean slipped inside. Closing it just as quietly.

He had specific orders on how to kill the man he was hired to kill. He was to shoot the man under his chin, straight through the tense flesh and shoot the bullet right through his brain. Not such an easy task as it sounded.

He also heard of someone coming to help him. That's what had him so mad. He didn't need help. He was one of the best. Well, he wasn't good with being a sniper or an archer. I mean, an archer? Come on. He didn't even know if it was a guy or girl.

_Please let it be a hot woman._ Dean thought. He pulled out a gun in a casual way. It was an exact double of the soon-to-be-dead-man's own gun. Dean looked around the corner and saw him sitting by his computer, typing away furiously. He was writing something, sometimes stopping and deleting whole paragraphs. After a couple minutes the man started to slow down and swayed slowly back and forth.

_Looks like the guy was already here._ Dean thought. He approached the man from behind and leaned down. He brought the gun to the man's chin and sighed. He cocked it.

"Sorry man." Dean said and pulled the trigger. He let the gun fall from his hand and the man tipped over in his chair. He hit the ground hard, making a loud thud. Dean walked over to the man's night stand and opened the drawer to retrieve the man's original gun. It wasn't there. Dean wasn't surprised when he felt something cold press into the back of his head. He slowly turned to face the person he was working with. He met blue eyes.

_Can blue really look that good on a man?_ Dean thought. The blue eyed man was dressed elegantly. A white suit, white shoes, and a dark blue tie. _Wow._ Was the only thing Dean could think of. The man stood straight and tilted his head.

"Winchester?" He asked quietly. Dean nodded and the man lowered the gun. He opened the barrel and took out the bullets. He placed them in a baggy he pulled from his pants pocket and handed them to Dean. He then put the gun in a holster under his suit jacket.

"Novak." The man, Novak, said to introduce himself. Novak stuck out a hand and Dean shook it.

"Pleasure." Dean said and walked to the front door, Novak following. Opening it and ushering Novak out. Dean slipped out as well, locking it from the inside before shutting it. Novak looked at him and opened his mouth to talk but Dean cut him off.

"Look, I didn't have a choice but to work with you. I didn't do it out of the courtesy of my heart. So don't try to make small talk." Dean grumbled. He looked both ways on the street to check for flashing lights. He heard no sirens, yet.

"I don't know what you mean by small talk." Novak replied quietly. Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Small talk is like talking about the weather. No one really cares. It's just to fill awkward silences." Dean explained. Novak tilted his head with a look of confusion.

"Why would I want to talk about the weather? It is night and I cannot see the sky clearly." Novak said more to himself than to Dean. Dean chuckled at the guy's weirdness. He turned to walk away but stopped and turned. Novak looked up.

"See ya later, Novak. It was...interesting." Dean said and walked away. Novak looked after Winchester's silhouette and cracked a small smile. It was the first time he had smiled in 3 years.

"You are something, Winchester." With that statement Novak walked in the opposite direction.

10 minutes later the police showed up at the crime scene and declared it a suicide. No trace of either man.


	2. Leaving

Dean worked with Novak on a couple cases after their first encounter. They were a good team and their superiors were worried they were getting _too_ close.

"I'm being reassigned." Novak said one day after they had killed a CEO of a big company. They were sitting on a park bench, Dean was trying to dislodge a bite of hamburger from his throat and Novak looked very worried. Dean spit out the food into the grass and looked at his partner.

"What? Why?" Dean growled. Novak looked down and a blush crossed his face. Dean had never seen Novak blush, he thought it was cute. _Wait, what? I like women. WOMEN!_ Dean chastised himself. But he knew he was trying to fool himself. He cared, a lot, about Novak. And he knew Novak cared enough about Dean to tell him about the death of his sister, Anna, 3 years ago.

"My...our superiors think we've become too close. So I'm being reassigned." Novak said as he looked at the pedestrians passing by.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked. Novak gave him a pained look. "You can't tell me?" Dean growled. Novak looked plain uncomfortable. Dean threw his food into the trashcan by the bench and faced Novak.

"I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at the big guy. Don't give me that look." Dean said. Novak looked confused.

"What look?" He asked. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You gave me the 'I'm sorry' look. It's not your fault." Dean reasoned. Novak looked relieved and scooted closer to Dean on the bench. They both didn't realize that Dean leaned into Novak.

"Can you tell me something before I never see you again?" Dean asked, he didn't look at Novak. Novak took Dean's hand and intertwined their fingers. It wasn't awkward because they were saying goodbye.

"Anything." Novak whispered.

"What's your first name? I'll tell you mine." Dean asked. Novak took a deep breath. In. Out. In. Out. Novak pulled away and stuck his other hand out.

"Castiel. And you are?" Novak asked. Dean smiled widely and took Castiel's hand.

"Dean. Dean Winchester." Dean said. Then something happened that Dean had never seen. Castiel's face split into the happiest smile Dean had ever seen. Castiel leaned forward and kissed Dean's cheek. Dean sighed.

"Goodbye Dean." Then Castiel got up, touched Dean's cheek gently, and walked away.


	3. Assignment

Dean walked into the too bright light that was his superior's office. Everything was white, white, and more white. He approached the woman at the desk and stood at attention. She looked up at him with a grim look.

"You had an assignment for me ma'am?" Dean asked. The woman stood up, walked around her desk, and handed him a black file. Dean took it hesitantly. Black files were only for people who work or used to work for the corporation.

"This is an important case. This agent has gone rogue and he needs to be put down. Immediately." She stressed that word. She made him feel like an idiot. Dean breathed in slowly and opened the file, and his heart nearly stopped. Blue eyes bore into his own green eyes. Cas was his next target.

"Ma'am, I can't." Dean tried to reason. She ripped the file from his hands and threw it on her desk. She grabbed his wrist and spun him around. She gripped his hair, slammed his face into the desk and pinned his arm across his back. He grunted in pain.

"You will do this or you will be terminated." She hissed. Then lifted his face an inch from the desktop and slammed it down again. "Are we clear?" She asked. Dean had no choice.

"We're clear ma'am." Dean replied steadily. She let him up. She straightened his tie and brushed off his shoulders, and tilted his head back and forth.

"Get down to medical right now." She said and handed the file back. Dean took it and stalked out of the room. But he didn't go to medical, he went to an old friend.

"Sam!" Dean called out into the dark room. A dark mass came at him and flung him against the wall.

"Can't fool me this time Lucifer!" Sam shouted and pulled Dean into the room. The door fell shut instantly. Sam pulled him along and threw him into a chair. He blasted a light into Dean's face.

"What the heck Sam?" Dean shouted back. Sam cocked his head to the left and recognition flashed across his face. His face contorted in pain and he sucked in a breathe. He sat down across from Dean and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry dude, forgot to take my meds. Lucifer just won't leave." Sam apologized. Dean leaned forward and patted Sam's knee.

"Hey, listen, I need a favor." Dean said and Sam's face lit up.

"Does it involve guns?" Sam asked with a crazy look in his eye.


	4. Killing

Dean picked the lock and slipped inside the apartment. The sounds of classical music filled his ears and he smiled a sad smile. The music just fit Cas. He entered the kitchen to find Cas washing dishes. Dean pulled out the gun he had gotten from Sam and cocked it. Cas stopped, turned off the water, and turned around. He had a gun of his own, his hands wet and slippery on the slick metal.

"Hello, Dean." Cas said casually, as if it was normal to make small talk with your killer. _Small talk. _Dean snorted at himself in his mind.

"Why Cas? Why did you go rogue?" Dean tried to say steadily but sounded more like a plea. Cas looked hurt at Dean's accusation.

"I disobeyed because they split us apart! We were a good team, Dean. And that day in the park tore me apart in ways I thought I couldn't feel since my sister was killed!" Cas explained. "It was like someone close to me died again." Cas was shaking and he was lowering the gun. Dean stepped closer.

"And you think you were the only one torn about what happened that day in the park? Look, I'm sorry about your sister, you know I am," Dean stepped closer, "But that doesn't mean you had to go rogue." At this Castiel looked confused.

"What do you mean went rogue? I was kicked out of the organization because I was trying to be your partner again." Castiel replied. Now it was Dean's turn to be confused but he could not stray from his mission, he had a plan to follow.

"I'm sorry Cas but I have to do this." Dean moved forward and took Cas's gun away. Cas didn't try to escape. Cas was gripping Dean's biceps gently, his wet hands leaving stains on Dean's suit. Dean wrapped an arm around Cas's waist and pulled him close. He rested their foreheads together and took the sight of Cas in. He had gotten a bit of peach fuzz and he looked older than last time. Dean brought the gun muzzle to Cas's heart, hovering an inch away from his sternum.

"Sorry man." Dean whispered. Then Cas chuckled.

"You know, you said the same thing to our first guy. 'Sorry man' Is that your thing?" Cas asked. Dean chuckled at the question.

"Yeah but I have something different for you." Dean said. He leaned forward and brought their lips together. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas tighter, still keeping the gun in place. A minute later they pulled apart panting. Dean pecked Cas's lips and repositioned the gun.

"I love you." Dean said as he pecked Cas's lips again. He pulled the trigger. Cas's eyes widened for a second then they fluttered closed. Dean pulled him closer and kissed his hair.

"I really truly do." Dean whispered and carefully laid Cas down on the floor. He reached inside of his suit pocket and pulled out a white card. He kissed it and placed it on Cas's chest. It read 'I'm sorry'.

When the police showed up they found traces of a John Doe's DNA all over the victims clothes and mouth. Even the card on the victim. Then Cas was hauled off to the morgue.

_This story is actually 5 chapters long. So I guess there is only one left after this. It's going to be a very cheesy ending, can't wait to post it. Later darlings. Review, you know I love it!_


	5. Ending

Dean straightened his tie as he walked through the dim hallway and pulled out his fake FBI badge. He approached the coroner.

"Agent Warrant," Dean flashed his badge, "I need to see the guy that was brought in 15 minutes ago." The coroner looked confused.

"I haven't conducted the autopsy yet. Plus, there is nothing special about the body that I can see from the outside. Why would the FBI be interested?" Dean mentally sighed in relief, he didn't want them cutting Cas open. The coroner looked like he suspected something. Dean stood straighter and put on a look that sent chills down the coroner's spine. Dean walked past and the coroner followed. They made their way to the autopsy room and the coroner opened one of the storage doors. He pulled the tray out and there was Cas. Well, a pale, dead version of Cas. Dean shivered.

"Can I have a moment alone to look at the body myself? I won't contaminate your evidence." Dean's voice was as cold and hard as steel. The coroner jumped and practically ran from the room. Dean sighed, he would never have a normal life. He pulled two gloves on that he had gotten from the box by the door.

"Cas. I'm so sorry. I forgot they had to keep you cold." Dean lightly smacked Cas's face but he didn't stir. Dean lightly shook the body laying before him. He looked over his shoulder to look for the coroner, not seeing him he turned back to Cas. He didn't want the coroner calling the cops.

"Cas, please stop pretending. You were supposed to wake up minutes ago!" He whispered loudly. "You get on my nerves." Dean whispered, on the verge of tears. He brushed his lips against Cas's. He straightened back up and was about to give up when Cas's eyes shot open. He sat up quickly and grunted in pain. He shot Dean a glare.

"I hate you so much." Cas growled and rubbed his chest. There was no bullet hole, just a pinprick from the dart Dean shot into his heart.

"Tetrodotoxin can be a real-" Dean didn't get to finish because Cas punched him in the stomach. Dean doubled over, taking in deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out.

"How does that feel?" Cas growled and looked around, "Why am I so cold? And why am I naked?!" He scrambled off the tray, holding the white sheet covering himself. He almost fell over but Dean caught him and steadied him.

"We have to leave now." Dean whispered hoarsely. He pulled Cas along to the door and looked down the hallway. The coroner was nowhere in sight so Dean ran to the closest exit, pulling Cas along with him. Which made Cas trip over the sheet and topple over. Dean gently pulled him back up and kept going. They made it to Dean's car and Dean ushered Cas inside. Then he flung open his own door and they sped off. Cas tied the sheet around his waist.

"Why didn't you actually kill me?" Cas asked. Now the corporation would come after both of them. "And where did you even get tetrodotoxin?"

"I had help from a friend. Well, actually more like a brother really. He's smart like that." Dean explained. Cas just looked at the side of Dean's face in confusion.

"You didn't answer my question. Why didn't you _actually _kill me?" Cas's voice was soft. He wanted an answer, now. Dean gave him a pained look but gave up because it was _Cas _he was talking to.

"Because you cared when no one else talked to me. Well, actually it was me shutting everybody out so no one had a chance. But they forced us to work that first case together. And the thing was, you didn't actually have to introduce yourself, you could have been a shadow on the wall. I didn't have to meet you face to face but you were the one who chose to meet me. Even if it was with a gun to my head." Dean ranted. He looked over at Cas, Cas was staring out the windshield with a blank look on his face.

"Cas, I'm-" Dean started to apologize but was cut off.

"I love you so much." Cas said quickly, "It's just...you didn't let me say it before you shot me with a dart. But I really do love you.. I've never felt like this before." Cas was shaking slightly. Dean reached over and intertwined his fingers with Cas's. It wasn't awkward because they _belonged_ like this.

"I know Cas, I know." Dean said and brought Cas's hand up to his lips. Kissing the skin softly. Cas snatched his hand away.

"You could have killed me though. Tetrodotoxin is still in testing." Cas grumbled. Dean thought Cas looked cute when he was angry. Dean pulled over to the side of the road. He leaned over and kissed Cas. It started sweet, then it got faster and when they pulled away they were panting heavily.

"Welcome back, Cas." Dean whispered. Cas smiled his small smile and took Dean's hand back and kissed it softly.

"Thanks. But I still hate that you shot me." Cas shot back and Dean groaned. He would never live it down.


End file.
